A multi-function device, such as an office all-in-one inkjet printer, usually includes several functions. Each of the several functions is driven by an individual driving system. However, these functions are not usually working at same time in most cases, a driving system can thus be shared. Therefore, a switching apparatus for a driving system would be beneficial.